


Let's Make a Movie

by Twerkinghannibal



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Matthew records will, Nipple Clamps, Nipple Play, Voyeurism, because it's v important in my life, some form of it at least
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-19
Updated: 2014-05-19
Packaged: 2018-01-25 17:34:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1656701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twerkinghannibal/pseuds/Twerkinghannibal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will makes a deliberating noise, but rocks into his hold gently. "You're not going to show it to anyone?" </p><p>"Not unless you want me to." </p><p>Will cracks a small smile. "I'm doubtful I will." </p><p>"It'll be just for us then." </p><p>"Mmm." </p><p>"We can watch it together."</p><p>"Or you can watch it when I'm not here."</p><p>There's laughter off camera. "It's almost like you can read my mind, Mister Graham."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Make a Movie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [trr_rr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/trr_rr/gifts).



> This is a late birthday gift for one of my favorite people, Tara <3 I hope u like it bb  
> Also ohsyracuse on tumblr helped me come up with the idea of Matt filming Will thanks darling

The camera turns on, and it's pointed up at what looks to be a popcorn ceiling. There's already noise off screen: heavy breathing and some murmuring. 

"Matthew, I don't think-" the camera moves and points up at a fluffy haired man, face flushed and eyes blown black. He's not wearing anything from what the camera can see, chest bare and the head of his cock just barley showing at the bottom of the screen, against his stomach. 

"You don't think what?" Matthew's voice is amused, lowering the camera slowly to let the viewer see the other man's straddling him, frozen since the camera turned on. "Camera shy, Will?"

"Put that thing away..." Will says, hand reaching for the lens. It's pulled back quickly, out of his reach. It allows Matthew's bare chest into the shot. 

"Nah, let's try it. Could be fun." Will gives him a skeptical look. "Ahh come on," the hand not holding the camera slithers out and wraps around Will's pink cock. "Pleeease?" 

Will makes a deliberating noise, but rocks into his hold gently. "You're not going to show it to anyone?" 

"Not unless you want me to." 

Will cracks a small smile. "I'm doubtful I will." 

"It'll be just for us then." 

"Mmm." 

"We can watch it together."

"Or you can watch it when I'm not here."

There's laughter off camera. "It's almost like you can read my mind, Mister Graham." his hand leaves Will's cock and the frame as well. 

"No I just know how dirty you pretend not to be," Will cracks a smile, but it fades as his eyes trail down what must be Matthew's chest, seeming to remember their situation. "So what am I supposed to do with that-" he waves vaguely at the camera. "watching me?" 

"Just do what you were going to do before I grabbed it." his hand comes back into frame, pulling on Will's hip gently. "I believe you said something about riding my dick?" 

"Matthew," Will chides, eyes flicking into the camera. 

"It's just us baby. You like it when I talk dirty to you." 

"...Yeah..." 

"I love it when you ride me, you're great at it." Will's face looks as if it turns darker, but it's hard to tell. He lifts himself, his hand going down below the screen. Matthew's raised the camera to focus on Will's face, down turned towards his task. "I like it when I take you from behind, and get to watch your ass clap when I thrust into you." Will mutters something the camera doesn't pick up and Matthew chuckles behind the camera. 

"Ahh," Will sighs loudly, eyelids fluttering as he sinks down. Now the camera moves down to focus on Will sliding down on Matthew's cock, shining from lube or maybe spit, hard to tell. 

"Mmm... did you finger yourself open for me before this? Ahaha, don't look at me like that, the people should know how much of a closet slut you are." the hand on his hip slides up his stomach, the camera pulling back to continue filming Will riding him while catching Matthew tweaking his nipple. Will lets out a breathy moan. "Yeah, your nipples are pretty sensitive. I already knew that though, from all the times I've bitten them and twisted them. Remember the time I put nipple clamps on you?" 

"M-Matt..." 

"You loved that. I bet you still have themmhhh..." he pauses as Will starts to roll his hips down against him. "...them in your drawer or something... probably pull them out when I'm at work. Naughty boy." 

Will leans forward and his chest takes up most of the frame as it looks like he braces his hands on either side of Matthew's shoulders, his heavy breathing loud as he's closer to the camera. 

"I do. I pulled them out the other day in fact." he lets out a harsh breath, but it's hard to see what he's doing because he's so close to the camera. Matthew seems to realize this, as he pulls the camera away and holds it out to the side. The sound of it being placed on a table muffles the other sounds for a few seconds as he positions it, his palm blacking out the screen. When he pulls his hand away, it offers a profile view of Will riding Matthew, both their bodies in the frame. It manages to catch the end of one of Matthew's sentences he had began while positioning the camera. 

"-while you fuck me?" 

"Y-yeah." 

Matthew's hand reaches under the camera, the sound of a drawer opening off camera. He doesn't look over at it, keeps his eyes locked with Will's as his hand shuffles through the drawer, as indicated by the sound of things being shifted. 

His hand pulls back with two light blue clips in his hand, a delicate chain connecting them. He stills Will's hips with his hands and reaches up to attach them to him. Will makes a whine when they're clipped on, the thin chain hanging between them. Matt smiles at him, twisting one of them. Will sharply bucks his hips, rocking on Matthew. They both gasp out at the sensation. 

"Is that good?" Matthew asks, sounding a little breathless. Will doesn't reply, instead riding Matthew in earnest. Matthew hooks a finger on the chain, tugging it lightly as Will raises and drops his hips. "Slow down babe," he smiles and slides his tongue out to lick his lips, tugging a little harder when Will doesn't listen to him. Finally he slows to a leisurely pace, sliding his arms back to lean up and have Matt hold his hips. Their eyes stay locked, and there's a long silence that's only broken by the sound of skin slapping against skin and their heavy breathing. 

Suddenly Matthew moves and grabs Will, pushing him on his back and leaning over him. His legs are thrown over Matthew's shoulders as he lines himself up to Will again. 

"Sorry," he mutters, a crooked grin on his face. "I like when you ride me, but I really like it when I fuck you like this too." he pushes in and gasps out quietly, Will being a little louder with his own gasp.

"You like watching my reactions," Will breathes out, fingers snaking over his chest to tug on the chain. 

"I like fucking you. I like seeing you like this." he snaps his hips forward and Will yanks on the chain, looking as if the air was punched out of him. 

"Jesus," 

"Hmmm," Matthew hums pleasantly, "I also like it when you make noise. It's hot." his hips drive forward sharply again and Wills free hand grabs onto Matt's forearm. 

"Matthew..." 

"You're usually a lot louder though... Is it because there's a camera?" his arm reaches towards the screen, and it blacks out as he grabs the camera. When it comes back into focus it shows Will splayed out on the bed, face and neck painted red. "Don't be shy," Matt coaxes behind the camera. It points down to their joining bodies as he gives a particularly hard thrust. Will whines and Matt delivers a series of hard thrusts this time, panning the camera back to Will's face. His mouth's open brazenly, panting and giving short exclamations for every thrust, eyes down. 

"H-harder."

"Oooh there we go." there's a smirk in Matt's voice. The camera gets closer to Will as Matthew supposedly leans in more, and the sound of skin against skin gets louder. The clapping is punctuated by a very loud keening from Will. 

"Ah... yeah!" 

"You like that?"

"Yesss haah..." 

"Play with your nipple clamps." 

Wills hand immediately goes to the chain, pulling it taut. His head tips back in pleasure, eyes shutting tightly. 

"Yeah, just like that. You're so beautiful like this. Fuck... You look like such a slut... with your mouth open like that. I bet you're doing that on purpose... you're a little minx, you know that? Fuck." Matthew's words are spaced out by his heavy breathing, a deep grunt following the end of his curse. "Say my name again. Now." 

"Matthew." 

"Again." Matthew's voice is a deep growl now. 

"Ahhh... Matthew please... Fuck me..." 

The camera points sideways at the wall, and Will's voice raises. A sucking sound accompanies his wails. 

"Please!" 

"What would people say if I showed them how you are in bed huh? Begging to be fucked harder..." Matt turns the camera to show him biting at Will's neck, sucking harshly between his words. Will looks to be near tears, hand at the back of Matthew's head. "What would Doctor Lecter say if I showed him this?" Will let out a harsh moan, turning his face away from the camera. "He'd think you're a slut. He'd think you're my slut. Would you like that? You want him to know how much you like my cock pounding into you?"

"Oh god..." 

"Say it, Will." 

"Matthew I'm gonna-"

"Say it or I'll stop." 

Matt leans back and points the camera down at Will again, who is avidly pulling on his chain, face against the mattress with tears leaking from his eyes. 

"I... Fuck..." Will gasps against the sheets. "I like... I love Matthew's c-cock..."

"Keep going love." 

"Pounding into me- nnnh, Matthew please, I'm so cl- close!" 

"Cum for me baby, come on, cum for me." 

Matt keeps the camera trained on Will's face, his mouth opening on a silent exclamation but only a strangled gasp that trails off into a deep groan making its way out. Will opens his eyes and states past the camera at what must be Matt, panting heavily as the slapping sound speeds up to an erratic sounding pace.

"Give me the-" Will reaches for the camera and their muffled voices can be heard through the exchange, and suddenly the screen shows Matthew, neck and face a deep red as he breathes heavily, eyes half lid but bright. 

"I want you to cum inside me, Matthew." Matt's head bows at that, grunting. 

"Say my name again." 

"Matthew, please cum in me. I want it Matt." 

"Fuck, Will. Fuck." Matt slurs off into another curse as he visibly tenses, the sound of him driving into Will slowing as he hisses out Will's name one more time. "Ahh yeah..." the sound stops and the only noise left is them trying to catch their breath. Matt drops onto Will's chest, and Will puts the camera on the bed so it points at the wall, seeming to not care too much about it anymore. It sits like that for a few minutes with nothing but their heavy breathing and mumbled words that the mic doesn't pick up, save for the last ones Matt says as he picks the camera up before it shuts off. 

"-love you." 

The screen turns black. Hannibal sits back in his chair, jaw throbbing from having it clenched for so long. He had received an unmarked package on his doorstep this morning, with only a tape inside along with a small piece of paper with a red heart drawn on it in marker. 

He presses against the bulge in his pants with frustration and anger, standing up and removing the tape quickly. He heads downstairs and into his kitchen, snapping the tape in half with maybe a little more force than necessary, and tosses it into the garbage. He doesn't look back as he storms out of the room to take a cold shower.

**Author's Note:**

> Jk Hanni made like 20 copies and he watches it every night and then cries himself to sleep the big baby


End file.
